yandere_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Keishi Onozawa
* Role: '''Head of the sports club * '''Class: '''3-1 * '''Chapters: All * 'Self defense:'Not capable Talking ]He greets Akari with "ohayo"; then, he talks with Akari, saying that he remembers Akari's name, face and class. He talks about the sports club. In chapter 3 he's a part of the baseball team, but he isn't rude to Akari. Also, in Chapter 3 he greets Akari with "Hi!" and he says that he's so excited to join the team. Appearance He's tall, he's got black hair and green eyes. Personality He's polite and nice. He's Noriko Tajima's crush, but he doesn't seem to love her (or at least he didn't notice yet). Club He's in the sports club, so he's often near to the baseball field (with his teacher Hanae Sugimura), he often wears the gym suit and during lessons he runs in the baseball field with his classmates (Makio Sono, Kumi Hideko and the school council president Saya Kaito). Routine He's the second to enter the school; he changes up and he goes near to the baseball field to talk with the teacher and the club. During lessons, they run around the camp. Saya is slower and stays quite far to the other members. Then he goes to the cafeteria and then he goes to the camp with Noriko Tajima, who joined the club recently only to stay close to him. They run, then they change and he goes home. * He's the second student to get in the school * He goes to the locker (On the third floor) * At 179 before lessons, he enters the locker (he's got the third locker) * With the outside stairs, he'll go in front of the baseball field and he'll talk with his teacher. * At 23bl he's still there, but the rest of the classmates joins. They're all in gym outfit. * At 19bl they start running around the field, until 111 In Lesson Time. Saya runs slower. When they're done, they go talking in front of the baseball field. Saya's not with them. * When Saya re-joins them, they go away, but she stays there, using her cellphone (85Lt) * They split: while the rest of the group at 34Lt reaches the nearest door and go to change, he goes to the cafeteria by the other side of the school. He reaches it at 297 After Lessons. * He takes a tin of peach tea sits alone (he's the only one there). * At 190al he goes out the cafeteria and he goes outside walking in the corridor. He's going to meet Noriko Tajima who says that she "joined the club recently" and she's "going to meet her senpai on the track *^u^*". * At 111al they go to the baseball field and they start running. * At 2:16 at the end of the day, they stop and "talk" in front of the baseball field. * At 172ed they go to the lockers and they split: he uses the outside stairs. * He goes home, followed by Noriko Tajima. Gallery Screenshot 2017-01-30-17-50-53.png|Keishi talking to Akari. Screenshot 2017-02-15-06-35-36.png|Keishi talking to Akari. Screenshot 2017-01-29-17-40-49.png|Keishi running with the sports club members. Screenshot 2017-01-30-19-59-41.png|Keishi drinking a soda can in the cafeteria. Category:Male Students